ANT Sex
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO A.N.T. FARM ONLY STORY new chapter
1. Chapter 1

A.N.T. SEX

I do not own A.N.T. Farm or any of its Characters only the story!

It was a hot day in the ant farm because principal Skidmore refused to pay the A.C. bill

So Gibson the A.N.T. farm Supervisor decided to make that day a water day. So during free period everyone went home and got their swim trunks. On his way to his house Fletcher could only think of his crush Chyna. And how today would be the day that he made his move. He was finally going to kiss Chyna Parks.

On the other hand Chyna could only think about how fun the wait day would be. so she bolted up stairs and quickly opened the drawers to her closet and picked out her favorite two piece. Then she went into the bathroom to check herself out. She looked sexy. But as he was about to walk out the bathroom door she felt her private area getting wet. So she went to the toilet and sat down thinking it was urine so she got a square of toilet paper and wiped it but as she did she heard herself moan and her reflexes told her to pull back and went back to touch there but this time it felt good. So she threw the paper away and jabbed two fingers in and then three damn it felt good but as she did this she kept saying a name "Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletch- Then a white strand of sticky stuff came out of her vagina. Then from then until she came back to Webster High she could only about Fletcher and how one way or another he would be hers. To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Fletcher and Chyna arrived at the same time.

After about 15 minutes of playing in the sprinkler Chyna decided to go see Fletcher. He was spraying Angus with a hose. But when Fletcher saw Chyna as wet as could be he ran up to her and began to talk. He was cut off by Chyna, she said Fletcher can I see you in the A.N.T. Farm I think I left my bag on the top shelf and I need you to reach it for me she lied. But Fletcher agreed to come and looked around for the bag but it was nowhere to be found. Then Chyna grabbed Fletcher from behind and through him on a near by couch. Then just as he was about to ask her what she was doing her lips cut him off and that shut him up. After about 3 minutes of making out Chyna through Fletcher over and slid down his body until her mouth hit his jeans button She used her teeth to undo the button and her lips to undo the zipper. Then she got her hands and put them on his underwear, which revealed the prize is 9.5 long shafts she took it in her hand, which sent Fletcher over the moon with pleasure. And then she put the shaft in her mouth and started to blow him. As she did this Fletcher took his hand on her head and started to push her head down. After about 5 minutes of this Fletcher screamed out with pleasure I'm cumming im cumming and then she took it out of her mouth and jerked him off. Then streams of cum hit her swimsuit mouth and hair. Seeing as she had cum on her top decided to strip for him she sexily untied her top and through it at him. And then said innocently oh did I hit you and crawled on top of him shaking her boobs in his face as she did so Fletcher grabbed Chyna by the waist and rotated her body so her pussy was facing him and took his hands and slid down her bottom. Seeing her shaved pussy he stuck his tongue in and out of it. Sending moans and screams of pleasure through her mouth. After 5 minutes of eating her out she finally came on his face and immediately Chyna rerotated (don't Know if that's a word.) herself and lapped up all her cum off his face. Seeing as Fletcher was hard again she sat herself on top of his dick and inched her way down. Until she felt his pubic hairs touch her ass. And then went up and down on his dick.

Finally Fletcher couldn't take it and finally came in her pussy but Chyna didn't care because she was on b.c. pills. Then after their little fun they both heard footsteps from the hallway… to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I got a request to put Paisley into the story but I already had an idea in my head and it involved Olive so maybe in later chapters Paisley will be added!

Chyna and Fletcher both waited anticipating who was around the corner. I just left my calculus book in the A.N.T. Farm I'll be there in a sec. It was Olive! As they waited for what seemed like hours Olive finally came in to see Fletcher still in Chyna. But surprisingly she was not at all surprised. "I had a feeling you two would get at each other sooner or later, don't worry about me though I just have to get my textbook and I'll be out of here. At that moment Chyna and Fletcher both looked at each other then to the sexy Olive in a tight 2 piece. Then Chyna blurted out "Olive how would you like to join us?" Olive did a 180' turn around and clarified did you just ask me to join you two? "Yes" both Fletcher and Chyna said at once. "Well I am still a virgin and am getting tired of it…" Olive teased. "Please!" the both begged. "Weeellll if you really want it then I guess so." She teased again. Then stripped out of her swimsuit and went to go meet the two on the couch. Olive began by taking Chyna off and licking Fletchers cum covered dick clean then ate the rest out of Chyna's pussy. "Wanna taste Chyna" Olive asked But before she could respond Olive planted a kiss on her lips and speared the cum all over her lips

Then Chyna took Olive by the waist and through them on the floor continuing their mak out session. After 5 minutes of a heated kiss Fletcher broke them up by asking Olive if she was on pills but she replied with a nod of the head no. Fletcher jumped off the couch and ran to  
>Gibson's desk and grabbed a package of condoms and through one on his dick then ran over to Olive and with out warning inched his way in to her pussy. She couldn't help but moan with her mouth still on Chyna's . After about 7 minutes of fucking Fletcher yelled im cumming followed by Olives largest moan of the day and Fletcher's condom drenched in cum. Chyna sexily crawled over towards Fletcher and took the condom off and forced Olive's mouth open and dripped the hot cum all over her face then licked her face and the condom clean.( I don't Know if that's very sanitary but eehh it's fiction whatcha gonna do.) Ohh your gonna pay for that she teased and flipped her over and began lapping her pussy like a cat. 6 mins later Chyan screamed I'm cumming I'm cumming but Olive simply replied with revenge time. Then stopped and grabbed Fletcher by the arm and through him to arm of the couch to eat her out Olive had become the dominate one and both Chyna and Fletcher didn't mind at all one bit….. to becontinued be sure to review with good or bad criticism.!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Document 1

Come on Fletcher make me cum, make me cum. Olive ordered. Fletchers lapping went faster and Olives moans became louder and louder. Finally, Fletcher I'm cumming. and then without any more notice Fletchers face was covered with cum and he licked it all up. Then Olive ordered for him to go sit on the recliner and get dressed and go outside to make sure Gibson didn't get suspicious. Fletcher quickly got dressed and ran outside. Good now that he's gone we can continue… but Chyna saw that she was off guard and took the chance to turn them over. So that now she was the dominate girl. Wait what…was all Olive could get out before chyna took one breast on her mouth and suckled it placing another hand on her hand and used it as a dildo jabbing it in and out of her cunt. Until she couldn't take it anymore and finally came on her hand but Olive not minding one bit took her hand and stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. Chyna fell half asleep on her chest her mouth still gripping Olive's breast. But her slumber was rudely disturbed when Fletcher burst through the door with…Cliff hanger!


	5. Chapter 5

Decided to continue my story soooo…. Here goes

Now where were we But her slumber was rudely disturbed when Fletcher burst through the door with…Angus! "now who didn't see that coming?" Whoo dude when you said a surprise you don't mess around. Angus said mouth open to see his crush with another girls breast in her mouth. So where do we start with these sluts he said contently slapping Olives ass. That turned olive way on being called a slut then took her hands and fondled with Anguses pants. Giving him a hard on. After his pants came off he stripped off his pants and kissed Olive passionately she broke away and flicked his dick and stroked it seeing pre cum come out of his head. She licked it and tried to suck more. Before giving him a blow job. About 5 minutes later he blew a load into her mouth but instead of swallowing it she gurgled it and went over to Chyna and swapped the cum into her mouth Who spewed it onto Olives breast and licked it clean then Fletcher went over to his easel and pulled out a box of condoms and gave one to Angus who put it on and caught Olive by surprise and jammed into her pussy and lay down on the couch his dick being rode by Olive. Mean while Chyna grabbed Fletcher's dick and placed it in her vagina and rode it long and hard and fast. After just 10 minutes Chyna came 3 times and Fletcher once. Then after waiting for Olive and Angus, Chyna jammed her pussy lips into Olive's face and felt a tingling sensation as she started eating her out. After getting another hard on Fletcher nudged Angus and showed him Olives ass in the air and suggested a double. Hearing this Olive got ready and shook her booty around. Fletcher on to and Angus in her vagina they pounded and pounded her making her butt red from all the slapping. Making her lick Chyna faster and faster Chyna came in a matter of seconds. Exhausted from all fucking they fell asleep right on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Angus was the first one to wake up he looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that there were only asleep for half an hour but luckily the class took all of their stuff for the day and wouldn't be coming back that day. As Angus turned his body to stretch he came across a sexy Chyna laying back on the floor and breast bulging up. So he quietly got off of Olive and crawled over to her and carefully placed two fingers at her entrance and jammed them in and out making Chyna, still asleep get extremely wet. And hearing her moan made his dick erect. Then got his fingers out and started to jack off to Chyna's naked body. Before long his dick couldn't take it anymore and came all over Chyna's breast and face, waking Chyna up. Ohhh she said seeing his half erect dick and teased, "well we'll have to do something with that dick now won't we." But before he could say anything she opened her mouth up wide and shoved his dick into her mouth and sucked feeling his half erected dick reach full extent in her mouth, and having it hit the back of her throat, making her gag, and than started to go up and down on it. Angus couldn't help but moan. Then yelled ohhh Chyna I'm cumming. Then she felt a load of cum hit her uvula and drip down her hot throat. Chyna quickly stopped some of it with her tongue and spewed it all over Fletchers dick and placed her vag on his dick. And slipped on it with ease. Then started going up and down then she yelped as she felt a pair of cold hands squeeze her ass and pull and push her up and down yelling faster faster waking up Olive she sudeucedly crawled over toward Chyna and slowly did a 180 moving her ass from side to side making Chyna to ride him faster. Finally Olive just got up and started a hot make out session with Chyna giving Angus another hard on. So he grabbed Olives ass and jammed his dick I it making her yelp in Chyna's mouth causing chyna to moan and pull her in closer. After about 15 minutes of ass fucking pussy fucking and girl on girl all four of the finally said I'm cumming I'm cumming and they all came Angus in Olive Olive on Angus and Fletcher in Chyna and Chyna on Fletcher. After that Angus and Fletcher got changed and headed out the A.N.T. Farm. But Olive and Chyna sat back and said we won't be able to hang out tomorrow we've got Saturday school. And shut the door than Angus stopped and grabbed Fletchers shirt "Fletcher the A.N.T.S don't have Saturday school…Fetcher took 2 steps back did a 180 and looked through the window only to see both girls making out legs crossed hugging each other completely naked….to be continued….. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

After Olive and Chyna finished up they both got changed they and headed out of the A.N.T. Farm. Hey can I spend the night at your house? Sure.

Later that night: 7:00pm

Knock,Knock hey Olive Chyna said as she welcomed her friend into the house. Let's go put your stuff upstairs. Where do you want me to put my bag? Just anywhere Chyna replied. Olive through it on the bed and out popped a vibrator and a strap on. Olive! Did you think you would get lucky. She said with a smirk. Well…Olive said a little embarrassed. Well then Chyna said Wellll…Olive said but was interrupted by the sound of her jeans being pulled down. Ohh she moaned as she felt Chyna's cold hands scratch down her thighs. Like that? Ohh yeah! Olive moaned. Wait Chyna said as she got up. I have to go use the restroom. Ok. After she used the restroom Cyna walked over to Cameron's room and opened it a crack only to see him looking at amateur porn on the internet and jacking off. How would you like to fuck a real girl? Which girls are you talking about? Does it really matter? China asked. Well I guess not. Cameron said his hand still on his dick. His hand position did not go unnoticed by China as she quickly took her hand and started giving him a hand job. Before ling Cameron started screaming China im cumming. China in the dirtiest voice replied come on Cameron cum in my face. Then he spewed six strings of sperm on his little sisters face. And as she was about to lick her face hands and breast clean she felt another tongue begin to Clean up the cum and lick it clean. And then before both of them could say anything she said if you wanted it be alone you could have said something. She said this as she was taking down Chynas. Jeans and licking her pussy. Cameron dumbfound asked how long have you guys been doing this? Well we started this morning she said between moans. Now shut up and fuck me. She said in a part annoyed part joking way. Ok. But are you ok with me cumming in you. Cameron! Chynas said getting frustrated I've had two different guys cum in me multiple times and im on birth control,now shut the fuck up and fuck me! Ok ok good she said as she felt a dick inside her. But as she felt a pair of hands smaller than Camerons on her shoulders and she realized she she was being fucked by Olive. Ooh yeah Olive come on make me cum. Then before she could say anything she came really hard. All she could say for about 30 seconds was auggggggg. Then she felt a moan that wasn't her own it was Olive as she as being titties fucked by Cameron. So Chyna quickly grabbed the strap on from Olive and started fucking her ass. Olive groaned as she was being fucked by both Park kids. Then she came on Chynas rubber dick and Cameron on Olives slutty face. Then Cameron grabbed Olives face and started making out passionately so Chynas opened her mouth wide and took Cameron dick in her mouth. Feeling her brothers cum with her tongue and swishing her tongue around his head and savoring every taste as she made him moan in Olives mouth. Then they heard the sound if Mrs. Park call them down for dinner. Im cumming mom Cameron replied. Then he cane in Chynas mouth. Then they all got changed and ran downstairs for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

I have a new story up and would love it if you check it out its on my profile page. if I get over 10 reviews on my new story ill update this one!


End file.
